The present invention is directed to a system and method for delivering video products to a subscriber unit. The preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates delivery of video clips to a subscriber unit in a telecommunication network. The subscriber unit may be any communication unit configured for handling video information, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless telephone or a desktop personal computer (PC) or telephone instrument.
By way of example, the present invention provides a system and method for providing access by a wireless Internet protocol (IP) capable device to multimedia material, such as a video segment or clip, via a phone call or similar dynamic session. Examples of the types of video products or segments that may be accessed include movie trailers, news, animated cartoon segments, and other video products.
There is no direct availability for such video products by wireless devices without browsing or otherwise navigating a website or similar service provider. It would be advantageous for advertisers and other offerors of video products to be able to provide easy and direct access to their messages by wireless subscribers to a telecommunication network.